


The Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bitter princess and a stranger meet in a garden.
Kudos: 1





	The Encounter

“Are you lost, Your Highness?”

The voice reached her ears before she could straighten her posture. 

Princess Aliyah, trying her best to ignore the water fountain in front of her, coughed and softened her tone.

In order to reply with the necessary formality, Aliyah analysed the stranger. He was young, healthy looking; his dark hair fell on his face and his jaw was fiercely shaped. His build indicated he had access to food, as he was visibly trained, but his simple cotton clothes revealed the truth: he was from a minor house. He could even be a commoner. His rich brown eyes shone in naïve manner, and Aliyah had to ignore the comfort that invaded her body from looking at him.

He was beautiful while simple.

Afraid she was blushing, Aliyah avoided his gaze, facing the fountain once again.

She could answer him as she pleased, being in a higher position. She should, actually, ponder as to how somebody with such little status managed to enter the castle’s garden, but she refused to; her biggest wish was for him to be a pirate, ready to take her to a kingdom she wasn’t betrothed.

“No, I am not,” she finally replied.

“You seem to be.”

She threw him an inquisitive look, trying to understand if it was said in petulance.

“Lost in thought, I mean,” he corrected himself, smiling. His smile blew relief in Aliyah’s direction, but it lasted little. Too little.

“It’s hard not be. In my thoughts, nothing happens outside of my control.”

The man nodded, solemn. As the rest of the world, he must’ve been aware of Aliyah’s marriage.

Some moments passed, in silence. The man stood by her side.

“What do you see in the fountain that fascinates you so much?” he questioned.

Between two sighs, Aliyah thought about his question. She had been looking the way light reflected on water. Its crystal appearance was far more enchanting than the common beauty of the flowers dancing. And they were surrounded by the petals, with every shape and color possible. Every visitor had only talked about their majesty and poise, but Aliyah suspected they did it in order to please the king. Or, perhaps, they truly appreciated the garden.

But not Aliyah. Aliyah desired what she couldn’t reach.

“Liberty,” she replied, without wanting to explain herself. Although, as she found out, explanations weren’t needed. The man understood what she meant, receiving her feelings before she could name them.


End file.
